To Save the Life of a Mudblood, revamp
by Aleisha Potter
Summary: When Hermione runs afoul of a spell in Malfoy Manor, Draco helps her in the only way he can: by taking her to bed. Now they must face their friends, their family and one pissed off wife. Plus some unexpected consequences. Edited and revamped.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: wow, it's been an age. But I have been so busy with so much that I just haven't had the time to write! I took some time to read back over this story 2 or 3 times and really think about. I was trying to decide if it was worth finishing since I had waited so long. In the end, I decided that I did want to finish it. Not only that, but I wanted to fix it. There are a lot of issues with this story. It was one of my first works and I am just not happy with some of the quality. So, I have gone back and rewritten the story from beginning to end. Without further ado, I give you "To Save The Life of a Mudblood, revamped".**

 **Ummm... yeah, gratuitous sex throughout the fic. Be warned. Talk of pro-life/pro-choice in future chapters. I have my own beliefs and Hermione's do not represent my own. I have used Hermione and Daphne to represent two sides of a time old debate, just enjoy that they have differing ideas and enjoy the story, please don't start flaming over whether you agree with Hermione or Daphne. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, however much I want to be. I own nothing associated with Harry Potter, only this particular plot. I am making no money from this, no infringement intended, I just play with them, then give them back!**

 **To Save the Life of a Mudblood**

 **The Spell**

Hermione Granger sat in middle of the luxurious library on the second floor of Malfoy Manor. Ancient, rare tomes surrounded her as she carefully sorted through which ones she could safely touch and which ones she would have to entrust to the younger Malfoy to copy.

Lucius Malfoy had surprised the Wizarding world when he had announced his intention to allow copies of his entire library to be given to the Ministry for reference and to help train future Aurors against the Dark Arts. Hermione had jumped at the chance to get her hands on some of the books rumored to reside within the walls of Malfoy Manor. To no one's surprise, she was eagerly chosen to sort through the giant collection and begin the copying. Draco Malfoy had been instructed to help her with anything she could possibly need and to be there to copy some of the rather "squicky" books that refused to allow her "tainted blood" near them.

So she found herself in the middle of piles of aged, Dark books with a sullen Draco seated on the leather lounge chair reading an old potions book at nearly eleven o'clock at night. She had no doubt that Draco was rather unhappy at having to call his honeymoon short to come and aid the insufferable muggleborn with such a tedious task. The younger Malfoy had told her what to look for when it came to books that would curse her for touching them. She knew, mostly, which books to steer clear of.

Hermione heaved a large Arithmancy book to the right side, with the other books she intended to copy for Hogwarts as well as the Ministry. Underneath sat a very thin, very old book. It was dark green leather, wrinkled with age, with gold trimming and gold lettering. The words on the front were a language that she was not familiar with. She carefully opened the book, surprised to find only one thick page between the covers. Only three short sentences, all written in the same odd language as the cover, graced the thick page. The sentences looked handwritten in beautiful, gold ink. They seemed to swirl across the page. Dancing in a teasing way, as if they were begging to be read. She ran her fingers over the page, quietly speaking the words aloud.

As the words rolled off her tongue, she saw Malfoy shoot up from his seat in front of the fire.

"Granger, no!" he called, rushing to her side.

As the last word made its way from her mouth, she felt a stirring of magic. A gust of wind rolled through the large library, ruffling the occupants' hair, then silence.

"What have you done?" he demanded, grabbing the book from her limp hands.

"I was just reading it!" she bit out defensively.

"Granger, you are supposed to be the smartest witch of your age. Why would you do something so stupid?" He glanced down at the book and paled. "Do you know what this is?"

"No. I don't even recognize the language," she admitted, ruffled at his tone.

"It's Romanian. This is an ancient spell once used in arranged marriages to ensure consummation," he explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked, glancing back down at the book.

Draco smirked. "I mean you best make your way to the 'hovel' that Weaslebee calls a home and jump him if you want to survive to see the sunrise."

Hermione just stared at him, completely confused.

He sighed, then began to explain. "In the past, Pureblood marriages were always arranged marriages. Not only that, but many times they were marriages between old men and young, teenage girls. To insure that both parties would follow through with the marital demands, spells like this would be used. It binds the two, physically and forces consummation of the marriage by midnight on the night of the ritual."

"What happens if they don't?"

"Death."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "So…I have to…"

"Like I said, you best go find your dear Weasley, and quick. It is…" he glanced at his watch. "Eleven ten, you have fifty minutes to find and seduce to poor git."

"I…I can't. He's in the States for Auror training," she whispered quietly, her face deathly pale and her heart missing a few beats as it thudded against her heaving chest.

Malfoy looked uncomfortable for a minute. "Well, go find Potter, I'm sure he would take one for the team."

"He's on his honeymoon with Ginny." Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She felt numb, slow.. Like she was taking a test, but all the answers had fled from her mind.

Draco fidgeted even more at her words. "Well, go to a pub, find someone and…and drag them home, then Obliviate them."

Hermione recoiled with disgust. "I can't do that!"

"Well, what's your other option? Death?" he asked.

The ex-Gryffindor could feel her hands trembling. "I don't have a choice, do I?" She glanced at the clock on the mantel. It read 11:25. "Do I even have time?"

Malfoy glanced back down at his watch, worry evident in his face. "I'll have to take down the wards before you can even floo out of here, I forgot about that."

Hermione's breaths were coming in pants now, panic creeping up on her as she tried to come to a solution for her stupidity.

"I'll never make it," she whispered, fear evident in her voice.

Draco clenched his jaw. He had never cared for the insufferable know-it-all Gryffindor who had bested him at every turn while in school, but he didn't necessarily want to see her perish. Not only would it look bad if she died here in the Manor, but he had a feeling his conscience would never let him be if he allowed her to die while in his power to stop it.

"Damn it, Granger, let's go," he bit out, grabbing her arm and hoisting her up. He dragged her towards the door to the library.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you think? I'm not about to let you die while in my care, at my home," he explained.

"Malfoy! You can't! You're…you're married! You hate me…I hate you."

"Stating the obvious, Granger? And to think they called you intelligent. Regardless of what you may believe, I don't hate you, I just don't like you. More importantly, I don't want to see you die.". And get blamed for the death of one of the Golden Heroes, he didn't add. His family had worked hard to climb out of the abyss they had fallen into during the War, he wasn't about to let them slide back down by sitting back and letting Granger die.

Draco dragged her up a flight of stairs then down a long hallway, finally coming to stop before two large oak doors. He opened one side and led her into what she assumed were his private rooms. They were immaculate and elegant. Shades of blue with silver trimmings gave the room the appearance of an icy, winter scene.

Hermione hadn't spoken since he pulled her from the library but suddenly found that her voice had returned.

"Malfoy, you…you can't be serious."

"Would you rather die?"

"No…but…"

"We don't have a lot of time. Make your choice."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked resignedly. What choice did she have?

"Well, you should probably start by taking off your clothes," he snarked.

Hermione paled. "Malfoy…I…I'm a v-virgin."

Draco spun around in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt. His jaw clenched as he stared at her. He glanced at the clock beside his giant four poster bed. Her eyes followed his. It read twenty till.

"I'm sorry. Granger, we don't have much time, I…I'll be as gentle as I can," he said quietly, drawing her attention away from the silent ticking.

"What exactly do we have to do?" she asked quietly, amazed her voice didn't give out.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know much about the spell. I would hazard a guess that I would only need to…penetrate you to appease it, but I'm not sure I want to take the chance. It may need actually spilling of seed to break it. I think it's best if…if we go through with the whole thing, to be on the safe side."

Hermione nodded.

"Granger, your clothes."

"Oh."

Hermione carefully began taking off her shoes, socks and trousers. She froze when she stood before him in only her tee shirt and knickers. Draco sighed and took pity on her situation. He picked up his wand and moved it in circles before her, transfiguring her shirt into a rather modest, thin strapped night dress.

"I know a spell that will help. Just…just lay down and…and I'll cast it," he offered.

Hermione stiffly got into bed, more scared at that moment than she had been since facing Death Eaters during the Final Battle. She watched as Draco paused for a moment then glanced down at his left hand. He reached over and removed his wedding ring, placing it on the bedside table.

"Feeling guilty?" she asked, trying to laugh at the situation, then immediately felt stupid for opening her mouth.

"No. It has a Fidelity Charm on it, and I'd rather not get my bits cursed off for trying to help you."

"Oh." Odd. What good is a Fidelity Charm if you could just remove the ring? Those thoughts flew from her mind when Malfoy settled his grey eyes on her.

Draco stared down at the last person in the world he would have expected to have in his bed. He knew that Astoria would probably kill him once he explained what happened and was secretly glad that she would be in France with her mother for the rest of the month.

He knew a couple spells that would help the situation, but watching Granger lay back on his pillow, her hair fanning out around her, caused his lower body to heat up. Wearing nothing but the thin night dress showed her curves off for him to see much better than the bulky robes he had always seen her in while they were at school. He was surprised to find that he probably wouldn't need the spell he had planned to use on himself. The other spell would be for her and would help her be more "prepared" for him, seeing as he really didn't have time for foreplay.

He glanced once again at the clock and cursed. Ten minutes. Damn.

"We're running out of time. Granger…Hermione," the name felt foreign on his tongue, "I'm sorry. This is going to hurt, and I don't have the time to go slowly."

She nodded, praying it would be over with quickly. Draco removed all his clothes, save for his trunks and slid under the covers. Once he was completely concealed from view, he removed his final piece of clothing, leaving him naked beneath the heavy fabric. Hermione noticed how toned his chest was before diverting her eyes. Draco took his wand and cast a wordless spell against her abdomen. She immediately felt a warm gush rush down to rest between her legs, a light tingle tickled her center. He then cast another spell at her abdomen, this one he spoke aloud. She recognized it as a Contraceptive Charm, having heard Ginny practice it many times before her wedding.

Draco met her eyes, "I'm sorry," he apologized again before crawling on top of her and coming to rest between her legs. "You're going to have to spread your legs wider."

She followed his instructions, every muscle in her body tense, the heat in her lower stomach beginning to ache. She sucked in a breath when she felt the tip of his penis rest against her now wet entrance. He hesitated only a second before kissing her as he thrust inside her, tearing through her hymen in one go. His kiss swallowed the scream of pain that erupted from her mouth as her virginity was roughly taken. She felt tears leak out of her eyes. She refused to open them, afraid of what she would see.

Draco paused for a second to allow her to adjust, but knew he didn't have time to do it properly. He watched her face contort in pain as he moved carefully out only to push back in, deeper than before.

"Ow," she whimpered.

"Shh..It will be over soon," he murmured, hoping to bring her comfort, but knowing that none would be found until he was removed from her body. He glanced at the clock. Three minutes till midnight. Damn. He sped up his thrusts, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the act and the feelings. Soon he felt the ache in his lower back that always preceded his orgasm. Quickening his thrusts, but keeping them as gentle as possible, he finally found his release. With a grunt, he spilled inside her. With the last wave of pleasure, the old Grandfather clock in the hall began to chime midnight.

He carefully pulled out of the witch, watching her wince slightly at the movement.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. She nodded, but didn't voice a response. "I know what will help." He sat up and grabbed his boxers, pulling them on before exiting the bed. He made his way over to her side, gingerly picking her up.

"Malfoy! What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you. A hot bath, with some healing oils, with help with the ache," he told her as he carried her to his own private bath.

The bathroom was huge, a large sunken bath dominated one corner. Malfoy headed straight for it.

"Kipsy," he called out.

"Yous called, Master Draco?" a small house-elf appeared in the bathroom and bowed deeply.

"I need you to run Miss Granger a bath, throw in the Lavender Oil," he commanded.

"Yes, master," the tiny elf squeaked, hurrying to do his master's bidding.

Draco left without another word, allowing the distraught girl the privacy she needed to deal with what had just happened. He figured she would bathe, then he could put her up in the guest room for the night. Tomorrow they could go about their normal business as adults should. They both understood that what had happened had to have happened in order to save her life. They could be grown-up about this.

Two stories below, in the elegant study of the Manor, the beautifully stitched Malfoy Family Tree glowed gold. The delicate gold stitching that read "Astoria Greengrass" unraveled itself, then restitched to form "Hermione Granger".


	2. Chapter 2

**The Repercussions**

Draco stood staring out the large window in his bedroom. Hermione was still in the bath and the house-elves had just finished preparing the guest bedroom down from his. He had also ordered the elves to change the linens on his bed, not sure that he could deal with smelling her perfume on his pillows all night. That added to the twinge of guilt he felt when he noticed the small smear of blood from her hymen breaking had him calling on the house-elves immediately.

Now he stood, clad in only his black silk pajama bottoms, watching the moon perched high in the cold night sky, thinking about what had just happened. He never thought it would be possible, but he actually felt bad for Granger. Perhaps it was a sign he had finally grown-up. Either way, it was a different sensation, this odd feeling of…pity.

Suddenly, his musings were interrupted by a bang. He turned sharply, seeing his father standing in his doorway, wand out and looking around the room furiously.

"Where is she?" he seethed.

Draco froze, fear running rampant through his mind. How had his father known? "What are you talking about, Father?"

"Draco, don't. I am not one of your ignorant little school friends. Now tell me, where is the Mud-where is Granger?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted before he could say anything. Hermione had unfortunately chosen that moment to exit the bathroom, dressed only in one of Draco's plush, dark green bathrobes, her wet hair falling in dark curls around her shoulders. She froze when her gaze fell on the elder Malfoy.

Draco watched his fathers face flush with rage, his hand tightened painfully on his wand.

"What have you done?" he hissed at his son, his gaze traveling down to Draco's bare left ring finger.

The younger Malfoy couldn't understand his father's reaction. Lucius Malfoy had hardly been loyal to his wife, granted he had probably never taken a Mud…muggleborn to his bed, but still…

Draco opened his mouth to defend himself when Lucius surged forward, catching his son's arm roughly in his tight grip.

"You stupid boy!" he hissed, dragging his son towards the door. Suddenly he turned, pointing his wand at Hermione. "You, follow me, now," he commanded.

Granger looked shocked and unsure, but followed the enraged Patriarch. Draco hoped his father wouldn't turn his wand on the witch, since he hadn't returned her wand to her, yet.

Lucius dragged his son roughly down to the bottom floor of the Manor and into the large study. He stopped just inside the door and waited for the muggleborn to enter. He grabbed her arm in his other hand, griping her hard enough to bruise. He dragged both of them to the wall that held the Malfoy Family Tree, stopping at the far right end, the end that held the information about his immediate family. He dropped both arms, turning to face his son.

"Well, Draco, what do you have to say for your…foolish behavior?" he asked, anger evident in every word. Draco was utterly confused until he glanced at the elegant tapestry. Suddenly, all the color faded from his face. Finally he understood his father's rage. There in the far bottom right corner, where it had once read "Draco Malfoy~ Astoria Greengrass" it now read "Draco Malfoy ~Hermione Granger". He heard Granger gasp on the other side of his father, knowing she had also seen the gold stitching.

"What? How?" she whispered.

"How indeed," Lucius growled.

"Oh, shit," Draco whispered, realizing there must have been so much more to that spell, it was the only explanation. Perhaps there was much more to the "physically binding one to another" than simply consummating a marriage.

"The spell. Malfoy! I thought it was simply a matter of…sex! What the hell?" she asked, stepping around the older Malfoy to face his son.

"What spell?"

"In the library, Grandfather's Romanian Marriage book, the one he gave Grandmother. She didn't know what it was, she read it out loud. It was late…we didn't know what else to do," he tried to explain, feeling like a ten year old caught playing with is father's broom.

"Show me, NOW!" his father hissed in a deadly quiet tone.

* * *

Draco led his father and Hermione up to the library, walking over to the pile of books they had left in the floor in their haste to get to his bedroom. He picked up the old thin book, handing it to his father.

Lucius's face paled. He gently took the book in his hands, opening it and silently reading the words. His knuckles whitened as he griped the leather.

"Do you know what this is Draco?"

"You told me it was a spell used in arranged marriages, to force consummation."

"Yes, that is what I told you, when you were twelve! It is so much more than that! It is the spell read, by both parties, at the marriage. Then the spell, as well as the marriage, is consummated, binding the couple together. It is old, powerful magic, one of the few things that can dissolve a modern Wizarding marriage. It is a much deeper and stronger bond than the one which you and Astoria chose to participate in."

Draco took two deep breaths, forcing himself not to embarrass himself in front of his father. He turned his gaze toward Granger, noticing that she had collapsed in the leather chair he had occupied earlier that night. Her face was devoid of any color, a look of horror graced her features.

"So, how do we fix this?" he asked his father once he had regained the use of his voice.

"As far as I know, we can't."

"What?" Granger yelped.

"As I said, this is Old Magic. There is a reason the Ministry stopped using this particular spell. While it is rare, wizards and witches at times find that they wish to dissolve their marriages, so a weaker binding spell was used in place of ones such as this. I don't know if it can be reversed."

"But, Father, we didn't both read the spell. Only Granger did."

"But you took her to your bed, willingly, am I correct?" his father asked.

Draco blushed. "Yes."

"Then the end result is the same."

The younger Malfoy stood in the middle of the library, unsure what to say or where to go from there. He could hear sniffling coming from behind him and wondered if Granger was actually crying or just fighting back the urge to. She didn't strike him as the type to cry in front of her enemies and he had no doubt that she still very much say his father as the enemy.

"I am going to owl Maurice and Helena. I suggest you get some sleep, if possible, because tomorrow, well, we will have quite the day," his father drawled, anger still very evident in his words. "Now, get out of my sight, and take Granger with you."

Draco walked over the arm chair, taking Hermione's arm in his hand, not griping as hard as his father, but still holding her firmly. He pulled her out of the library and led her back to his room.

"Fuck, Granger, I'm screwed," he told her, taking her wand out of the drawer in his bedside table and handing it to her.

* * *

"I'm sorry," she whispered, wondering what the hell could have possessed her to read the unknown words. She hadn't known they were an incantation, but dear Merlin, she was smarter than that! Her eyes landed on Draco's discarded wedding ring. "Malfoy, what is the point of having a Fidelity Charm on a ring you can take off?" she asked, hoping to distract her thoughts for a minute from their situation.

Draco looked up, then understanding dawned on his face when he looked at his ring. He walked over and picked it up, turning it over in his hand.

"This ring and Astoria's are my great-grandparents' rings. They have been in our family for generations. The Fidelity Charm is standard and rather common amongst Pureblood families. When placed on an object it can last for hundreds of years, never needing to be recast. Normally the ring is also enchanted to be irremovable. Astoria and I…chose not to charm the rings, preferring to be able to remove them if we wanted to."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You meant to cheat on your wife?"

"No, but…Granger, I don't expect you to understand. I didn't marry for love. I married for influence, for political reasons. The match was a good one. Her family is powerful and well-known, but I do not love her. It wasn't so much that I was planning on infidelity, it was more that I just didn't care whether she was loyal or not, as long as she gave me an heir and was discreet…" he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione bit her tongue, deciding to withhold her thoughts on his marriage. "How long do you have before Astoria realizes what happened?"

"There's a good chance she already knows. Once the marriage was dissolved, she wouldn't have been able to wear the ring any longer; it would have burnt her hand."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Well you should be!" he snapped. "Damn it, Granger! Even Goyle knows not to read from an unknown book!"

Hermione flinched as his words. "I know! I don't know why I read it! It…it's like it was calling to me, tempting me…" she whispered.

Malfoy's shoulders slumped, as if the anger just drained away, exhaustion taking over instead. "Let me show you where you can sleep for the night, tomorrow we'll…we'll figure something out." He led her out to the hall, then down to the next door.

"Thank you," she whispered, afraid to enrage him again.

* * *

He didn't answer, just turned and made his way back to his room, slamming the door. He glanced down at his fisted hand, opening it to reveal his ring. "Shit," he mumbled.

"Kipsy," he called out.

"Yes, master?" the small elf appeared, bowing to Draco.

"Make sure Miss Granger has everything she needs…transfigure something for her to sleep in," he ordered.

The elf bowed once more before popping out again.

It was so easy to blame Granger, to hate her for fucking up his life, but he knew it wasn't only her fault. He should have been paying closer attention to what she was doing. He also should have known more about the spell. He had blindly taken her to his bed, without thinking that there could have been more to the spell. Now her life was as fucked up as his. He had a feeling her friends weren't going to be thrilled with this latest development.

Draco lay down in his bed, his thoughts spinning out of control. Finally he fell into an uneasy sleep, plagued with dreams of his wife…ex-wife casting the Cruciatus Curse numerous times, then Granger standing before him, a young brown-haired, grey eyed little boy standing beside her and finally of his father, disappointment etched on his face, turning his wand on the small boy and shouting "Avada Kedavra!"


End file.
